


Lay the Real Thing on Me

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin leaves Brian a sexy voicemail, and then you know what happens....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin was feeling dirty. 

Not dirty like working in your studio all day painting dirty, but more like wanting to fuck Brian until he swore that he would let Justin do this more often dirty.

Yeah, that kind of dirty.

He thought of what to do to relieve his urm, tensions. Brian left him all alone on a fucking cold winter's day without so much as a good morning blow job. He did get a long, sweet smoldering kiss on his pink lips before his partner left for work though, so that had to count for something.

Justin wandered around in his pajamas for a while, trying to masturbate, but not getting that mind-blowing feeling that he got with Brian.

He tried to think of Brian on top, Brian's dick buried someplace deep inside him, the way Brian smelled when he leaned down to breathe on Justin's neck before he came inside him. Justin thought of all the times they spent doing it in this bed, their bed. All the times Brian let his head rest between Justin's sweet, tempting legs, bobbing up and down as he blew his blonde boy, letting his tounge roam the in-between of his thighs.

Wasn't working.

Sighing, Justin looked over to the alarm clock. Only one. So Brian would be home by...four. If he was lucky. It was just too fucking long.

He remembered Brian saying something about a meeting till three-thirty, then he was done. A thought crept into his mind, one that made him deliriously giddy and thoroughly happy.  
Justin picked up the phone and dialed Brian's cell...

___________________________________________

Slamming the door to his office, Brian breathed out and unfastened his tie. He needed to get the fuck out of here. Rather, he needed to go fuck someone. If only Justin were here, his ass tight in those fucking jeans that he hardly ever wore, his nipples peeking out through that tight white shirt that he stole from Brian, of course...  
But Brian was alone.   
Frowning, Brian threw his suit jacket on the couch and undid a few buttons on his white shirt, sitting on the side of his desk. He reached for his cell phone, in the side of his pocket. A new message notice flashed on his screen, blinking back and forth. Without checking the number, Brian pressed his voicemail button and listened. In a matter of seconds, his dick pressed urgently across the front of his pants. His frown turned into something of a grin. He undid a few more buttons on his white dress shirt and alid a hand down his pants, wanting more of what he was hearing...

________________________________________

Justin was waiting for him on the couch when Brian came home. He was stretched out under a blanket, eyes sort of closed, partially listening to news on the television.  
Brian dropped his briefcase on the floor. It landed with a thud, and Justin opened his eyes immediately.  
''You are really bad."  
Brian strided over to Justin, as Justin gave him a sheepish grin.  
''How can I help it when you look as hot as you do?"  
Brian crawled on top of Justin, his body clothed as Justin's was naked.  
''That was really hot, baby." Brian whispered into Justin's ear as he smoothed some stray strands back, Justin leaned up and kissed Brian softly.  
''I thought you'd like it."

Justin always knew how to get what he wanted.  
His powers of seduction were all-encompassing, he had his man in his arms, and it was all because of a sexy voicemail on his cell phone..........

* * *

Ok, tell me if you want more. Do you want the actual voicemail? Or, doyou want more in general? Thanks!


	2. Lay the Real Thing on Me

Ok, I tried my best here, so forgive me if it's really stupid....

* * *

The cool wind was blowing inside their loft

as Justin rolled over.

Brian wasn't really awake, but his sense of touch was.

He was masturbating, fast and hard.

Justin grinned and climbed on top.

He kissed Brian's lips and replaced his hands with his mouth, 

generously sucking on Brian's dick as if his life depended on it.

Brian opened his eyes slowly, smiling wide.

''You just love to do dirty things with your mouth, don't you."

Justin stretched out on top of Brian's body, kissing his neck as he thought of a response.

''Mm, you know it. I bet I can guess what you were thinking about when you were jerking off..."

Brian gave him a lazy smile and closed his eyes. Justin's voice flooded his ear as he thought of the voicemail in his phone yesterday........

_  
Hey baby, Oh fuck, I just got this really hot idea. Wanna hear it? Well, it goes like this...first, your dick goes in my mouth, and I make you come. then, your dick goes in my ass, you fuck me against the couch, my ass displayed in the air for you, waiting to be filled with all of you, then I climb on top of you and ride you all night, until I fall asleep from you wearing me out, while you're still inside me, of course. God Brian, you need to come home right now, I really want you...._

_He said the whole thing in this throaty whisper, moaning at all the right places, pausing for effect._

_Brian kissed his cheek and decided that it was time to get down to business..._


End file.
